Thomas's New Life
by Arristo
Summary: As the new Intern for the Park, Thomas is up for the adventure of a lifetime. As time goes by, he'll experience everything of what it's like to be at the Park. Everyday, there's action, adventure, some romance, and it all ends everyday in a happy ending. And that's just part of it...
1. Prolouge

Hi guys! So let me explain the junk on this before getting this started...

As most of you guys know, referring to the latest episode, 'Exit 9B', which was, like, the most EPIC and AWESOMEST episode so far! Anyway so, after that episode, we find out that there's a new member to the park. Thomas, (goat guy, not that creepy kid who is Death's son).

So, since he's now part of the gang, I've decided to write about this guy. Don't know how long it'll be, probably as long as Thomas will be starring in the show, idk, it'll depend.

One more thing. Of course, there's gonna be canon shipping in this, even though it's focused on Thomas. MordecaixMargaret, RigbyxEileen, and others that I'm too lazy to name. The only shipping that isn't Canon is ThomasxOC (Hey! The guy hasn't had a love interest yet!) Don't know if it'll change if they ACTUALLY do give Thomas a Canon shipping later on, but we'll just wait and see.

Anyway. enough with my rambling. Go ahead and read what I got for ya. (And, for you guys that are waiting for my other stories, I SWEAR I'll get the next chapter up by next week! It's Fall Break for me by then, and I should have plenty of time to finish!)

* * *

Thomas Smith (A/N: Last name is by the actor.) watched Mordecai and Rigby run towards Skips to help out. He stood there, looking around the fully damaged Park.

It was crazy. Benson hired him as an intern to work for the Park to get his college credit, but he didn't know it would end up into a chaotic battle between that small bearded head and that whole army of strange people. But hey, it was pretty awesome, yet insane. He would've never thought this Park experienced things like this all the time.

The ringtone snapped Thomas out of his thoughts, and he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. "Hello? Oh, hey mom. No, I'm not thinking of quitting anymore. Yeah, I think this internship is gonna be really good for me...," Thomas answered into the phone.

He then noticed Skips and Benson waving to him, motioning Thomas to help them out with something, while Mordecai and Rigby were carrying boxes.

"Oh hey mom, I gotta go. Yeah, I love you too. 'kay then, call you later. Bye." Thomas hung up his cell phone with a slight _click _and placed the phone back in his pocket.

Thomas smiled, thinking to himself,

_This is gonna be so awesome._

Thomas grinned to himself before racing after the bluejay, the raccoon, the gumball machine, and the yeti to help out.

There was a house to rebuild.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short, but it's just a starter. Chapters will get longer as we see him more and more in episodes, so... yeah.

R&R please, and I'll do my best to update this with something!

~Arristo~


	2. Starter Pack

Hello! Well, I promised another chapter, and here it is. This involves the new episode, 'Starter Pack'. Sorry if this was a little late though.

* * *

Thomas drove up to the parking lot, into a parking space, and turned the key to turn off the ignition on his blue car, his license plate reading, **CHILAXN**. A hula girl bobble figure stood on top of the dashboard and it shook as he stepped out and shut the door, locking it. He took a deep breath and sighed, walking towards the house.

Just yesterday, he had gone through his first 'initiation' at his new job at the Park. It wasn't so bad, but it was pretty freaky at some parts. One of those was Pop's prank was painting the shed, and Pops offered him a glass of lemonade, but when he took it, his hand came off with it! But then Pops revealed his real hand, which was hiding in his sleeve the whole time, revealing that the hand was a fake.

The rest of them was not so bad. They were pretty funny though. And now he had passed, he now worked here.

He soon saw the house in view, which had gotten rebuilt about a week after the 'incident', and Mordecai, Rigby, Muscleman, and High-Five Ghost were sitting on the steps (With HFG as an exception). "Hey guys," he greeted as he walked up. "Hey Thomas/What's up Thomas?" Mordecai and Rigby waved. "Yo Thomas! Saved you a seat right next to me bro." Muscleman patted the floorboard right next to him. "Thanks bro." Thomas walked up the steps and sat down, when...

_Crack! Snap!_

Part of the floorboards gave away and Thomas nearly fell through, but he didn't go all the way. Thomas felt his stomach jump, almost literally. Mordecai and Rigby turned right around, looking at him like, 'What just happened?'

Thomas then heard Muscleman laughing, hard. "The loose floorboard gag," he explained. "They fall for it every time. Get it? Fall for it? What did you think of that, Starter Pack?" he laughed again. Sitting up just a little, Thomas replied, "Dude that's so lame! That joke really fell flat. Get it? It really fell-whoa!" His sentence was suddenly cut off as he yelled in fright as the rest of the wood gave away, letting him fall straight through the floorboards.

He groaned as he sat up from the ground from underneath the house. He heard Muscleman laugh again, and stood up, poking his head out of the hole to hear Mordecai say, "Dude, Muscleman, Thomas's initiation is over!" "You can't prank him anymore." said Rigby.

"It's not over until I say it's over ladies. As far as I'm concerned, his initiation has just begun. Right, Starter Pack?" Muscleman replied. And with that, he turned around and right in front of Thomas's face, he let one out. (If you know what I mean...)

Augh! Dude that's sick, my mouth was open!" Thomas groaned loudly in disgust. Muscleman and High-Five Ghost laughed together and ran down the steps and away. As Thomas sighed and then tried to climb out, he thought he heard Mordecai say to Rigby, "Dude, we gotta stop Muscleman from pranking Thomas."

"Wait! Get me out of here!" Thomas yelled. Mordecai and Rigby turned around and immediately raced back, pulling him right out of the hole. "Whew! Thanks guys." he thanked them as he stood up. "Hey, you think someone's gonna fix this?" he asked. "Don't worry man. We'll get Skips on the job." Rigby assured him, a bit of a concerned look on his face. Thomas nodded and watched them go.

He sighed ans smiled a little. "Well, I guess I should go rake the rest of those leaves that Benson told me to-Ahh!" The rest of the floorboards gave away from underneath his feet and he fell right through the hole, again, and landing underneath the house, _again_.

"Aw crud..."

* * *

The goat tied the bag full of fallen leaves into a knot and wiped some of the sweat from his forehead. He lifted the bag up to place it on to the back of the cart, along with Muscleman's bag since he helped out too, when Mordecai and Rigby approached to him. "Hey Thomas, how's it going? Everything cool?" Mordecai asked him. "Pretty good, pretty good." Thomas replied with a shrug, tossing the bag on to the cart. "Muscleman isn't pranking you anymore is he? Rigby asked.

"Nah, he's been pretty cool. He said I could drive the cart later." he replied. _Hmph, I wonder why they're asking me this stuff?_ He thought.

"Hey Thomas, heads up!" Muscleman tossed Thomas a can of soda, who caught it briefly. "Oh thanks man!" Thomas said, opening the can. Suddenly, a blast of soda splashed in his face. He yelped in surprise and held the can away from him as it died down. Thomas blinked a bit before grinning. "Nice try Muscleman, but I still got a free soda." Thomas took a drink and sighed. Mordecai and Rigby yelped in fright, leaving Thomas confused.

Muscleman then laughed, pointing to Thomas's mouth, which was stained with a black oval all around it. "And now you get a free Starter Pack 'stash."

Thomas looked down and saw the stain. He chuckled at it. Hey, it was pretty funny, and so what that it was him to get pranked on? It was a good laugh later on!

"Augh, enough with the pranks! It's getting old dude!" groaned Mordecai angrily. Thomas looked at him weirdly. What was that about? Were they trying to protect him or something?

"Chill out bro. Learn to take a joke. Like my buddy Thomas." Muscleman gave a good slap on Thomas's back."Yeah, it's not like I'll be an intern forever." Thomas agreed. "See?" Muscleman said.

Mordecai and Rigby said nothing.

"Later losers!" Muscleman took Thomas with him, patting him on the back. But really, Muscleman was putting up a 'Kick Me' sign on his back. Thomas didn't notice this and got inside the cart with Muscleman. "Whoooooooooo!" he cried as Muscleman started the engine, did some doughnuts, and they drove off. As they did, Thomas thought about what Mordecai and Rigby just said to them to himself, _Why were they telling Muscleman to stop pranking me? Don't they know that they're just a bunch of jokes? They're not THAT bad..._

* * *

Thomas whistled a little tune to himself, having to be on his lunch break. He walked around, wondering if he wanted something to eat.

"Dude take the wheel!" a voice yelled behind him over the loud roar of the cart's engine. But before Thomas could even think about turning around, Muscleman grabbed Thomas's underwear and pulled it over his horns. Thomas fell to the ground with a thud. "Drive-by atomic wedgie!" Muscleman yelled as he and Fives drove away.

"Oh dude..." Thomas moaned in slight pain. "Should've gone commando..." he muttered to himself. He grabbed his underwear from his head and pulled it off of his horns. Standing up, he walked away, unaware that his underwear was hanging out of his pants now.

His stomach growled and Thomas clutched his stomach, feeling pretty hungry. Luckily though, he knew a good place to get a bite to eat not too far from here. Just a block down from the Park. So he walked out of the Park from the north gate and down the street. There he found a little place called **Simon's Sandwiches**.

The bell on top of the door jingled as he walked in, the aroma of baking bread filled the air. The place wasn't so big, but it was pretty popular. However, business seemed slow today, since no one was really here. The only person was at the counter. Thomas walked up to it, approaching an orange-haired man named Ricky, who was one of Thomas's best friends, dressed in dark-colored work uniform and a dark green baseball cap, playing Pac-Guy on his phone.

Ricky looked up and his eyes lit-up. "Hey, Thomas my man!" Ricky placed his phone on top of the counter and they both gave each other a high-five-fist-bump. "What's up Ricky? How's it been hangin'?" asked Thomas. "Eh, it's been good," Ricky replied. "So what brings ya here? You up for another BLT?"

"Nah, I'll have PB&J today bro. Hadn't had one of those in a while. And make sure it's strawberry jelly dude."

"Ooh, taking it old school I see?" Ricky teased as he grabbed a sandwich from the sandwich shelf behind him, containing peanut butter and strawberry jelly. He placed it into a brown paper bag and placed it on top the counter. Thomas chuckled and handed Ricky a five dollar bill.

"So how's business here?" he asked.

"Meh, pretty good lately. How 'bout you? How's your mom?" replied Ricky.

"She's been good. She's been calling me since I left."

"Oh yeah! You work over there at that park, right? How is it?"

"Pretty sweet. The guys there are awesome, and working there is pretty sweet."

"Nice!"

A loud beep was heard and Thomas checked his phone, though no one was calling. "Oh, I gotta get going. My lunch break ends in ten minutes. I'll see ya later Ricky." Thomas grabbed the brown paper bag and walked out, waving. Ricky waved back and picked up his phone. As Thomas walked out of the shop, he heard a woman's voice yell behind the door to the manager's office, and Ricky yelled in fright, "I wasn't playing on my phone behind your back while on my shift even though no one's here ma'am! I swear!"

Thomas smiled to himself and walked back into the park. He found a picnic bench nearby and sat on top of it. He grabbed his sandwich out of the bag and took a bite. "Hey Thomas, can we talk to you?" Mordecai suddenly approached to him, Rigby following. "Hey guys, what's up?" asked Thomas, swallowing his food in his mouth. "Look," Mordecai explained. "We've been watching Muscleman prank you and it's gotten _way_ out of hand. You can stop him, but you have to prank him back."

Thomas looked at them, surprised. "Prank him back? I can't prank my superior!"

"Don't you get it? Muscleman's taking advantage of you because your new!" Mordecai said. "Yeah, stick up for yourself man! Fight for your right!" said Rigby.

"Fight back? No." Thomas said, utterly shocked. _What are they thinking?! I can't prank Muscleman! He's one of my superiors! He thought to himself. _Thomas slid off the bench, clutching the bag and sandwich in hand, saying, "Look guys, I appreciate you looking out for me, but, there's no hard feelings. It's best to leave it alone." With that, he walked away, not noticing that his underwear was still hanging from his pants.

"Geez, pranking him back? They're crazy!" Thomas muttered to himself, finding a spot to sit down and eat the rest of his lunch.

* * *

He came inside the house, carefully avoiding the last step as he went inside. He noticed Muscleman, Mordecai, and Rigby sitting on the couch, watching someone falling down a flight of stairs with his pants down. Shrugging, he went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, when Muscleman yelled, "Thomas! Get me some popcorn!"

"Coming!" he answered, grabbing some leftover popcorn from yesterday from the fridge. He took off the lid that kept it slightly warm instead of stale and walked to the living room. However, his foot yanked on to a long rope that was in front and he tripped, the popcorn flying everywhere, and the bowl landing on his head. Muscleman laughed hard, while Mordecai and Rigby looked at him, both annoyed and angry.

Thomas got up and took the bowl off his head, dusted himself off and walked out. Just as he went down and away from the steps, he saw Mordecai and Rigby running towards the snack bar. Curious, Thomas followed quietly. He hid behind the bushes and watched Mordecai and Rigby talk to each other.

"Hey!"

Thomas gave a slight yelp in surprise as Muscleman suddenly popped up behind him. "Don's scare me like that!" Thomas whispered. Muscleman laughed and hid behind the bush next to Thomas. "Are you spying on those two losers?"

The goat hushed Muscleman and listened carefully, watching Rigby tie a bunch of garbage-filled cans to the dumpster lid from the roof. Mordecai held a ladder up to get him down when he had finished.

"Are you sure this is gonna work? asked Rigby.

"Yeah dude, it's totally gonna work. All we've gotta do is prank Muscleman and tell him that Thomas did it. That way he'll respect him for standing up to himself, and he'll stop pranking him." Mordecai said.

"Love it. Hope Muscleman's ready to get trashed, by Thomas!" said Rigby.

Thomas heard it all and turned to Muscleman. "Looks like they're gonna prank you." he said. _I knew they would do this sooner or later!_ he thought. "Yeah right! Those ladies can't fool me!" said Muscleman. Thomas shurgged, getting up. "I'm gonna go rake the leaves." he said, walking away. Muscleman watched him go and sudden;y thought of a wicked idea.

"Yo Thomas, you wanna help me to prank those two ladies? We could totally mess up their own prank." asked Muscleman.

Thomas stopped walking and looked behind him, grinning.

* * *

"So you got the plan right?" Muscleman asked. Thomas nodded. "Good, now get out of here and pretend you're raking the leaves. The rest will just go by." Muscleman got up and walked around, while Thomas ran off and grabbed a rake. He found a small pile of leaves and raked them slowly, waiting for his cue. _I just hope I do it right _He thought.

And sure enough, there was a loud yell, followed by several crashes was heard. Thomas suppressed a smile and continued raking. "Thomas! Thomas!" Mordecai and Rigby screamed in unison, running towards him. "You gotta get out of here man!" Rigby said. "What?" Thomas said, pretending to be confused.

"Muscleman's looking for you and he's really mad at you!" Rigby explained. "Wh-What are you talking about?" asked Thomas, acting as if he sounded scared.

"Well, we kinda dumped trash on him and said you did it," said Mordecai. "THOMAS!" a voice screamed. The three flincheed and ran off. They ran to behind a large boulder. "Can't we just talk to him?" asked Thomas. However, the boulder behind them was suddenly lifted up, by Muscleman of course. _Oh that is good_ thought Thomas.

"Run!" shouted Mordecai and they ran off, barely missing the boulder thrown at them.

The three screamed as they ran between the trees and out of Muscleman's sight. However, Muscleman knocked down several trees, and picked them up as javelins. Then, he threw them at the trio, though they barely missed, though the trees didn't miss a bench and a picnic table. Muscleman chased them as they headed to the parking lot. "C'mon! This way!" Mordecai yelled as they ran between two cars. Then, they hid in front of a small car, breathing heavily.

"Hey! My car!" shouted Thomas as he saw his own car. "Thomas, go! Muscleman just needs time to cool off!" yelled Mordecai.

"But-"

"Just get out of here! GO!"

Thomas stared at them and ran off to his car, pulling out the keys in his pocket and getting in. _I hope this works_, he thought. _This is the hard part. _He shut the door and put the key into the slot, turning it. The engine roared a little as Thomas kept turning the key. HE looked out his window to see Muscleman running to him. At that moment the engine came to life and Thomas drove off, heading out of the parking lot and out of the park. He looked at his mirror on the side of the door to wait for his cue.

When he saw Muscleman spinning around with the small shed in his hand, he grabbed the brick from the passenger seat and placed it on the gas pedal. Then he opened the door as the car kept going, and with a deep breath, jumped out and into the nearby bushes. There he hid, covering his head as he heard a loud crash and bang. He waited quietly still until he heard, "Then maybe you should tell him you're sorry. Yo Thomas!"

Thomas grinned and came out of the bushes. "What?!" cried Mordecai and Rigby. "Did it work? Did I do it right?" asked Thomas, running up to them. "Yeah you did!" Muscleman high-fived Thomas. "Those losers totally bought it!"

"Wait, your alive?!" Mordecai asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah he's alive! And he's a bonefied pranker. Congratulations, you're no longer a Starter Pack." Muscleman patted Thomas on the back. "Wow, thanks!" Thomas smiled.

"Yeah, congratulations Thomas." said Rigby sarcastically. "I hope it was worth getting your car totalled." said Mordecai.

Thomas frowned, forgetting about how badly his car was damaged. "Don't worry Thomas, it just needs a little body work." Muscleman assured him. Suddenly there was a loud crash, and the smashed car and shed exploded into a big fire. _Aw crap, my car!_ Thomas yelled internally.

"Whoooo!" Muscleman took off his shirt and waved it around. "Later grandmas!" He ran off.

"Yeah, later Thomas." Mordecai and Rigby said in unison, walking away, obviously annoyed. (Fortunately, they forgave him later on.) Thomas sighed and heard his phone ring. He picked it up. "Oh hey mom," he said. "Yeah, everything's going great. Uh... Is it cool if I borrow your car tomorrow?"

_God I hope I'm not screwed..._ He thought.

* * *

Well, how was it? Good? (I hope.)

R&R please, and see you soon!

~Arristo~


	3. Terror Tales of the Park 2: Part 1

Hello! Another chapter awaits you, and again, sorry for the slight lateness.

* * *

"Thomas! You ready yet?"

"Just a sec!"

Thomas carefully cut out the last hole in his mask and placed it over his eyes, tying it in the back. "Done." he said, and he raced back downstairs, where Mordecai, dressed as Frankenstein waited. "Nice mask dude. You're a ninja?" he asked. "Yeah, but I didn't have time for the suit or all that stuff. Where's Rigby?" replied Thomas.

"Right here!"

Mordecai and Thomas turned to see Rigby coming, wearing a muscular suit and a forehead band. Only his face, paws, and feet showed. "A wrestler?" asked Mordecai. "Yeah-yuh! Tough and muscular!" said Rigby, bending his arm into the showing-muscles position. "Pfft..." Mordecai and Thomas held back a laugh, but it failed and they burst out laughing. "What?" asked Rigby. The two sighed, still chuckling. "You know," Mordecai explained. "That costume with your _real_ strength," Thomas burst out laughing again as Mordecai finished, "It's... kind of... pathetic and ironic!"

The blue jay and goat laughed, _hard_. "Shut up!" yelled Rigby. "I'm tough! Watch, punch me!"

"Okay," Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm. "OW!" Rigby yelled. "Ha!" cried Thomas as he clutched his stomach in pain even though he was still laughing.

"Are you ready yet?" Benson came into the room, wearing a pirate costume, including an eye patch covering his right eye. "Yeah Benson, were ready." said Thomas, wiping a tear from his eye. "Skips should be coming any minute now." Benson looked at his watch.

_Honk honk!_

A blue and white van appeared in front. The four went outside and into the van, where Skips, dressed as a vampire, was driving. Inside, Pops, Muscleman and High-Five Ghost were in the back, with Pops as a mummy, Muscleman as a magician, and Fives wearing only a mustache. Thomas sat next to them while Mordecai and Rigby sat next to Pops. Benson got the passenger seat in front. "Alright let's hit the road!" Thomas cheered.

"WHOOO! Partaaaayyy!" Everyone cheered along as they drove off.

* * *

(About ten minutes later...)

"Do you think they'll have snacks?" asked Pops. "It's the biggest Halloween party in town Pops," replied Mordecai. "They'll have all the candy you can eat." "Yeah but all the stuff will be gone before you get there! This drive is taking forever!" groaned Rigby. "The map says it should be right around here." said Benson.

"Stop reading the map wrong Thomas, you're gonna get us lost!" said Muscleman. "I don't even have the map!" Thomas replied. "You shut it Thomas! What'd I tell you about talking to me?" Muscleman yelled. "Leave him alone, Muscleman he's just an intern. It's bad enough he doesn't get paid." Benson then came in to Thomas's rescue. _Geez, what's Muscleman's problem-_ Thomas started to think. "Wait, you guys are getting paid?" asked Thomas, surprised.

"Benson, you sure you know where you're goin'? I haven't seen a house for miles." said Skips.

"It's fine, I know what I'm doing." replied Benson. He quickly switched his eyepatch, covering his left eye now.

"Ugh! I'm dying of boredom back here!" Rigby complained. "We could pass the time 'I Spy'." Pops suggested. "No way. You got carsick the last time we played that." Rigby answered. "I know. How about some scary storiesss?" said Mordecai. "Yeah-yuh!" Rigby agreed.

"No, Pops can't handle it." Benson refused. "Oh nonsense, I'll be fine." Pops smiled. ...Okay," Benson hesitated. "But if he gets scared, you two are in serious trouble."

"Yeah, yeah..." Rigby said.

"Alright, it all started at the bowling alley on a dark and stormy night..." Mordecai began. He then told his story, 'Payback'. As Mordecai explained, Thomas was a bit creeped out at points, like the part where Uncle Steve popped out of that tv. Was this actually true? Or was Mordecai just making it up with people who actually exist?(With Uncle Steve as an exception, since Thomas didn't know if Uncle Steve was real.)

Thomas heard a bit of whimpering, and turned to see Pops, who was starting to curl up and hug his knees. Obviously he was getting scared. "Uh... Pops?" Thomas tapped the lolliman's shoulder. "You alright?" "O-Oh I'm fine... r-really." Pops answered, his voice shaking. Feeling doubtful, Thomas turned back to Mordecai to hear the rest of the story.

(About 2 minutes later.)

"The end," said Mordecai, ending his story. _Wow, that was pretty cool._ thought Thomas. "What's wrong with you?" Benson raised his voice. "What?" asked Mordecai.

"Just look at Pops!"

Everyone turned to see Pops trembling pretty badly. "O-Oh it's alright. I-I'm fine... really," Pops said, full of fear. However, a phone started ringing, and Pops yelped, shaking harder. "Pops, chill. It's just a phone." Rigby tried to calm down Pops. "I'm gonna take this." Mordecai reached into his jacket to get out his phone.

"Hello?... Oh, hey Margaret! Uh, actually, we're still driving. We got a little lost... But it's cool though. We've ben telling scary stories." Mordecai's eyes lit up and he then said, "Hey guys, Margaret's gonna tell a story." He clicked a button on his phone to put Margaret on speaker. "It better not be scary!" said Benson.

"No, this one's funny." Margaret's voice came out of the phone. "It all started when we were getting into the cart to go to a movie..." And she began to tell her story, 'Party Bus'.

Thomas listened carefully. Who was Margaret? Mordecai didn't mention her much. Maybe it was his girlfriend? If it was, then she told a pretty scary story. Already he could see Pops getting scared, again.

(About three minutes later.)

Margaret was laughing as she finished her story. Thomas was confused. What was so funny about it?

"Uh... was that supposed to be funny?" asked Rigby, pretty freaked out. "Yeah! This party's killer! Get it?" Margaret laughed again. Mordecai was grinning, getting the joke, but he frowned when it became silent, except for Pop's whimpering. And Benson looked pretty mad.

"Mordecai? You there?" Margaret asked. "Uh... I gotta go. I'll see you there." Mordecai hung up the phone. "That's it! No more stories from anyone." Benson said. "Aw what?" Mordecai and Rigby groaned together. "Man, this was getting pretty good!" Thomas muttered. "C'mon Benson, don't act like this was all our fault! If you hadn't gotten us lost, we wouldn't be telling stories, now would we?"

"Don't make me make Skips turn this van around!" Benson yelled. "Skips! Don't make Benson make you turn this van around!" Rigby grabbed onto the seat that Skips was sitting on and shook it. "I gotta get to this party!" "Hey, knock it off or I'll-"

HONK!

Skips turned and saw a truck heading right towards them. Immediately he turned the wheel, dodging the truck, but the van skidded across the road. Everyone screamed as Skips tried to get the van to go straight. But, it didn't turn out well.

Thomas clung on to the set, trying to get a grip on something, when...

_CRASH!_

The van crashed into the side of a tree. Thomas, along with some others, were flung to different directions. Thomas landed on the floor, his legs dangling over the side of the seat that he was sitting on. He couldn't see since the top half of his body was underneath the seat, though, and something was pinning him to the floor by his chest. "Is everyone alright?" he heard Benson's voice say, who was sitting up, rubbing his head in pain. "Oh..." Rigby moaned, peeling himself off the car window.

"Yeah... I don't have a concussion..." Mordecai sat up from the floor, as he too landed there. "Oh, my forehead is not feeling well..." Pops said, sitting up straight. "Okay, let's all just get out of this mess." Benson said. The doors opened and everyone tumbled out. "Uh, guys?" Thomas moaned. Apparently Muscleman and Fives didn't bother helping him out.

"Thomas?" He heard Mordecai climbed back in, Rigby by his side. "Yeah...?" Thomas said. "C'mon, Benson said to get out." Rigby said. "I wish I could, but something's holding me down here and I'm NOT comfortable." Thomas groaned in pain as he tried to move. "Hang on. You're probably wedged by that dislodged bar underneath the seat. Muscleman got his foot stuck there before he got into the van." Mordecai said. Thomas could barely move his head to see Mordecai and Rigby's hands reaching underneath to where he was. They both grabbed something above his chest and pulled upward.

The weight was taken off his chest. Feeling better, Thomas shifted himself and crawled to the side, and Mordecai helped him up. They all climbed out and to the side of the road where everyone else was. "Wow." Thomas said in awe. The van was pretty messed up. It was dented in a lot of places, and it looked as if it wasn't going to drive again. "So, now what?" he asked.

"I'll call a tow truck." Mordecai took out his phone and dialed the number...

* * *

Augh. This was crappier than I thought...

R&R please, and hopefully I'll get Part 2 up soon!

~Arristo~


	4. Terror Tales of the Park 2: Part 2

Hey guys. Here's part 2.

* * *

The tow truck guy hooked the van up to the truck. He started the ignition and towed the van away from the tree. Everyone was standing on the side of the road, watching. "I hope your proud of yourselves. Look where your scary stories brought us now!" Benson yelled at Mordecai and Rigby. "Hey! Skips should've watched where he was going!" Rigby replied, his arms folded.

"Just get in the tow truck!" Benson shouted.

"Okay, okay." Rigby groaned.

Thomas climbed in along with Skips, Pops, Muscleman, And High-Five Ghost. He overheard Benson ask the tow-driver, "Listen, we have this party to go to and we're running late. Do you mind dropping us off?" "No problem chief." said the driver. The truck started and they drove off. But it wasn't long until they reached a traffic jam. _Aw man. Traffic?_ Thomas thought. "Ugh! This is gonna take forever! Anybody have another story?" Rigby groaned. "Yeah-yuh!" Mordecai said.

"Are you kidding me? We just got into an accident, Pops is scared half to death, and you want to tell more stories?!" Benson asked.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind hearing one more tale." Pops then said. "Yeah, it be pretty good." Muscleman agreed. "I'm down." Thomas also said with a grin. _One more wouldn't hurt, right?_ Thomas thought to himself.

"It would be nice to hear one while I'm not driving." Skips said. "See Benson? Even Skips wants to hear one." said Rigby.

Benson groaned angrily. "Alright, alright! You guys wanna hear one more story? This time, I'm telling the story." Benson pointed to himself. "Aw what?" Rigby asked.

"Now listen. You might just learn something..." And so Benson began 'WallPaper Man'

"This won't turn out well..." Thomas muttered.

(Around five to six minutes later...)

"The end," Benson smiled, his arms folded. "Dude, that was so lame." Mordecai said. "Yeah Benson, we're not _that_ dumb!" Rigby agreed. "It's my story! I'll tell it how I want it!" Benson screamed at the duo. Everyone nearly jumped out of their skins. Thomas breathed heavily from the sudden shock.

"Listen up everyone! I've got a story about Benson!" Rigby then said out loud, dramatically. "No you don't! No more stories Rigby!" Benson disagreed. Just then the tow driver said, "Party's just up ahead chief." Everyone turned and saw the house that held the party. Everyone cheered to know that they were almost at the party. "Huh. Great, see? We're almost there." Benson said.

"Great! That gives me enough time to tell one more story that tells how dumb Benson is!" Rigby said. "No there isn't! No more story-telling Rigby!" Benson yelled.

But Rigby continued anyway. "Once upon a time, Benson was so dumb! And..." (A/N: ROFL XD)

"No stories!" Benson grabbed Rigby and shook him. Everyone else started shouting at Rigby and Benson to stop fighting. Then suddenly, Rigby tried to push Benson off of him, which made the gumball machine to bump into the driver, and the results were deadly.

The truck skidded and was heading straight to the tree in the party house's yard. Everyone screamed in fright as they approached. Thomas actually saw his life flash before his eyes, and it ended when...

CRASH!

Everything went black for a minute...

"Are you okay?" a girl's voice asked. Thomas opened his eyes and saw that he was still in the truck, along with everyone else. He moaned, feeling light-headed and his chest hurt. Mordecai groaned and coughed. "Uhh, yeah we're fine." Everyone tumbled out, and Thomas slowly followed. But strangely, he couldn't feel his legs.

In fact, he seemed to be floating...

"Huh?" Mordecai yelped.

Then it clicked.

Everyone were ghosts. "Aw what? we didn't survive the crash?!" Mordecai groaned, looking down on himself. "I guess not." Rigby replied. Thomas looked down at his leg-less body. _Huh, so this is what it's like being dead_ he thought.

He looked back up to see Benson turning a deep red. "Oh crud," he mumbled. "UNBELIEVABLE!" Benson screamed. "Rigby, you're fired!" he pointed at Rigby.

Rigby slapped the gumball machine's hand away. "You can't fire me! I'm dead!" he said. "Ooooohhhh! PARTAY!" (A/N: LOL xD)

Everyone cheered and flew inside, Thomas including. Hey, they made it to the party, right? As they went in, Thomas asked Mordecai and Rigby, "So, are we really dead? For, like, good?" He was a bit scared. He couldn't die yet!

"Nah, don't worry man. We'll just ask Skips to get our lives back. No big deal." Mordecai shrugged. "Oh, okay." Thomas then shrugged. "WHOO! PARTY!" Rigby chanted. The three then started dancing on the dance floor. Thomas met Margaret and Eileen later on, and everything went awesome afterward, full of candy and drinks, dancing all night long and meeting awesome people.

And for the rest of that night, everyone enjoyed the famous Halloween party.

* * *

Short, I know. I just wanted to finish this.

And to those who think this isn't exactly 'FanFiction', this is just a start. The next chapter and most of the rest of the story will have fanfiction in it, but I need you to vote on my poll first, okay?

R&R please!

~Arristo~


End file.
